Querido level 5
by DawnPanIno
Summary: Esta carta la hice hace mucho tiempo queriendo enviarsela a los de level 5 para que pusieran un poco de yaoi en la serie, entra y lee, si también crees que debería haber un poco más de yaoi en inazuma!


Querido Level-5

Les mando un cordial saludo.

Primero que nada, quiero enviar esta carta, en nombre de muchas Fujoshis que ven la serie de Inazuma Eleven.

En éste momento mi furia es enorme, no sé como explicarlo, ni tampoco como definirlo, pero odio esta sensación.

¿Qué les pasa Level-5?

Bueno, es cierto que Inazuma eleven es un anime Kodomo (publico enfocado en niños), pero ¿qué les costaba hacerla yaoi o poner un poco de Shonen-ai en ella?

Bien, yo se que niños de 13, 14, 15 años no se pueden enamorar entre sí, pero ¡rompieron las ilusiones de muchas fangirl locas yaoistas!  
>No puedo expresar mi sufrimiento en solo una carta, porque ésta serie si tiene yaoi. Se los mostraré con un poco de futbol.<p>

"Se desliza por la cancha, esquiva a uno, otro más, el defensa es peligroso, se supone que tirar es el trabajo del seme goleador, en este caso será un defensa, se detiene, se prepara para tirar, esta a una distancia muy peligrosa, provoca al portero dribleando y de repente… ¡gol! Mete la bola directo y hasta el fondo y ahora el defensa se corre de la felicidad y festeja.

¿Ven? El futbol tiene mucho yaoi.

Si iban a hacer un anime para niños, lo hubieran hecho con niños normales, no poner a Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Aphrodi y Sakuma que tienen una apariencia asexuada ¿Qué le están enseñando a sus hijos?

Y es que no solo son los asexuados, hay muchas más razones, pero esa es una de las principales, por ejemplo si tomamos al peli azul velocista podríamos decir: "¿Te acuerdas cuando Miyasaka quería que Kazemaru regresara al equipo de atletismo y Endo habló con su uke frente al rió mientras se sentaba en su balón y de repente se cayó arriba de Kazemaru?" y otra más diría: "Oh, si lo recuerdo, y Endo ama a Kazemaru tanto que ¿recuerdas cuando Kaze se fue y el capitán estuvo deprimido durante todo un capitulo?".

Y eso solo es un ejemplo, de una sola pareja, ahora imagínense si les pusiera un ejemplo de lo que nuestras retorcidas mentes yaoistas ven en la serie. Además de eso, hay muchísimas parejas, en las cueles destacan.

Endo x Kazemaru

Hiroto x Midorikawa

Tsunami x Tachimukai.

Burn x Gazelle.

Goenji x Fubuki

Fudou x Kido.

Genda x Sakuma

Domon x Ichinose

Mark x Dylan

Heat x Nepper

Handa x Max

Y así puedo decir muchas y tener un millón de variaciones ya sea:

Goenji x Kazemaru

Tobitaka x Toramaru.

Atsuya x Aphrodi.

Endo x Hiroto.

Someoka x Fubuki.

Ahora que si no me creen que en Inazuma haya yaoi, haremos una retrospección de capítulos.

-En un capitulo (en la FFI) Hiroto ayuda incondicionalmente a Mido cuando se siente inútil y nada, digo nada en este mundo es gratis, siempre hay un precio escondido.

-Cuando Tachi no puede hacer la mano invencible, allí esta Tsunami ayudándolo y no solo allí, si no en toda la serie, ésta es una de las parejas más solidas del anime, además de que en wikipedia aparece "Tachimukai: Se lleva muy bien con Tsunami", yo diría que demasiado bien. (Sino búsquenlo)

-Burn y Gazelle también son una de las parejas mas populares ya que existe mucha audiencia que los sigue, ya que ellos dicen que se "odian" pero terminan creando "caos" para demostrar que eran más fuertes que Génesis, después consolidaron "los dragones de Corea" y ellos siempre están y estarán juntos.

-Goenji y Fubuki, esta pareja es popular, ya que ambos personajes son bishonen, hacen linda pareja automáticamente, muchos creen que Goenji va con todos y que Fubu sería más feliz con Someoka, pero eso depende del gusto de la fujoshi.

-Fudou y Kido, han leído "anexos de personajes de Inazuma eleven" lo que dice de Fudou: "Al igual que Kido / Jude ha demostrado ser un jugador realmente estratégico. Aun no ha cambiado mucho su personalidad, puesto que tiene diversas riñas con Kido / Jude." ¿Eso es una señal del cielo yaoi o qué? (¿Por qué si se trata de Fudou hablan de Kido en la mayoría de su descripción?)

Como no puedo seguir con todas las parejas, solo quiero que vean como subliminalmente esta serie es yaoi, aunque hay muchas cosas y dudas que tengo, las cuales pondré en esta carta porque quiero respuestas.

¿Por qué Kido usa una ridícula capa roja y unos estúpidos goggles que le cubren sus lindos ojos?

¿Por qué mataron a Atsuya, saben lo que sufrió Fubuki con eso? Además pudo ser una potencial pareja para Aphrodi.

¿Por qué Kageyama es un pedófilo que estuvo con Kido, Aphrodi, Fudou, Fidio y Demonio Strada?

¿Por qué Endo es tan ingenuo, tan positivo y tan obsesionado?

¿Por qué Fudou tiene ese horrible peinado?

¿Por qué Mido siempre será comparado con un helado de pistache?

¿Cómo le hace Mido para comer tanto y no engordar?

¿Por qué Kageyama se tiñe de rubio el cabello? ¿¡No sabe que se ve ridículo!

¿Cómo Fubuki aguanta jugar futbol con una bufanda?

¿Por qué Level-5 tiene un trauma con los PINGÜINOS?

¡¿Por qué casaron a Endo con Natsumi?

Pido una disculpa por la última pregunta, todavía no llego al Inazuma eleven go.

En fin, las fujoshis confiamos en que existe yaoi en la serie tanto que escribimos fanfics, hacemos doujinshis, dibujamos fanarts y más.

Y hay una infinidad de variedad, aunque al final casi siempre es lo mismo.

En los fanfics:

Mido siempre tendrá que ver algo con el helado (siempre)

Kageyama siempre será malo, un asesino, violador o dueño de una organización secreta malvada.

Goenji y Endo son como blanco y negro, ambos son colores neutros y van con todo, o más bien dicho todos.

Cualquier pareja existe (aunque no lo crean)

Hay más fanfics pervertidas que románticas.

La mayoría de las historias se desarrollan en una escuela, campamentos, islas, casa del uke, heladerías, parques, empresas etc.

Cuando hay M-preg la mayoría son donceles por nacimiento o por que un malvado señor (hágase referencia al punto 2) hizo experimentos con hombres para que puedan tener hijos.

De una simple amistad, pasan a un tierno beso y de allí a un súper excitante lemmon (también antes de la amistad suele haber odio).

Los fanfics cursis la mayoría son one-shot

Atsuya es la mejor pareja para Afuro y si no, siempre existirá el Fubukincest.

Estas son solo unas de las principales características que CASI todas las fanfics cumplen (aunque parezca imposible, y no me crean)

Bien ahora que ya exprese las historias escritas pasemos a los doujinshis.

Si buscamos en una pagina de videos ejemplo: "yutuve" (si, no puedo escribir el verdadero nombre, porque si no me demandan por robo de derechos de autor y no se que más) y buscamos un doujinshi yaoi de Inazuma.

¡NUNCA HAY EN ESPAÑOL!

Claro, y si hay tienen imágenes muy feas y/o fueron editadas a la imaginación u/o traducción del editor.

Y de imágenes, ni que decir. Hay de todas las parejas, hétero, homo, incestivas, hentai, fanarts, editadas, sacadas de la serie, que van desde una simple técnica especial hasta imágenes que nunca en la vida creíste ver.

Ahora sí, pasemos a Inazuma Eleven GO.

¡Cómo pudieron casar a Natsumi con Endo!

Entiendo que no les guste el yaoi, pero muchas fangirls de esta serie preferíamos a Aki, ¿Entonces por qué casarlo con Natsumi?

Bien, si me calmo un poco, podre seguir escribiendo.

Esta serie es tan aburrida, Tenma es un inútil con la actitud de Endo, él no debería ser el protagonista, Goenji debió dejar que lo aplastaran esas maderas o las cosas que le iban a caer encima cuando salvó a Sasuke.

Shindou, él es… perfecto y lo amo, creo que hacerlo capitán fue lo más inteligente que pudieron hacer, porque él es listo y talentoso, puede estar con Kirino, Tsurugi, Tenma o con cualquiera y haría una linda pareja.

Pero lo que más odio de esta historia es que… ¡que le pusieran una ropa tan gay a Fudou! ¿Dónde quedo mi "rebeld sex boy" de Inazuma eleven?, es horrible su vestuario (rosita y verde limón) aun que su cabello lo hicieron crecer, sigue siendo raro.

Ahora me iré con Kido, ¿Por qué no lo dejaron ir a Italia y lo pusieron de director del instituto imperial? (Y luego lo metieron a Raimon)  
>Y por qué sigue usando esos idiotas lentes, me dan tantas ganas de llorar.<p>

¿Por qué la gente cambia en 10 años? (aunque en Endo no se nota)

¡Pero lo que más me molesta no es eso! Si no él que Sakuma trabajé con Kido cuando saben que… (Un discurso largo y yaoi)

Solo quiero pedir más yaoi en Inazuma eleven GO, Y saber ¿Porqué Goenji/Ishido se hizo malo? (Realmente no creo en la hipótesis de los aretes que lo controlan), también que Sector "V" se disuelva y que Raimon pueda ganar de nuevo, también que Natsumi no tenga hijos o muera, eso sería muy amable de su parte, también sería lindo que no casaran a Hiroto con Ulvida, ni a Touko con Tsunami, porque lloraré y lloraré.

Gracias por leer esta carta y por su comprensión.

Arigato.

Atte.:

Una fujoshi linda (Que ni siquiera se a dignado a ver el go)


End file.
